Ichiban Taisetsuna Hito (Orang Terpenting)
by Nanako HeartFull
Summary: Manabe suka menyuruh Tsubasa untuk ketemuan dengannya di tempat sepi, cuma buat adu kekuatan dengan Tsubasa! Tapi, suatu hari, ada yang aneh dengan Manabe. Dia menyuruh Tsubasa untuk ketemuan dengannya di tempat sepi, tapi harus memakai pakaian yang manis!/Manabe and Tsubasa Fanfiction! RnR please... (saya butuh review dari Readers )


**A/N: Halo! Kali ini, author persembahkan fanfic author yang ketiga. Kali ini fanfic tentang manga ARISA. Bagi yang suka membaca majalah komik Nakayoshi Gress!, pasti tahu dong, komik ARISA. Yang nggak tahu, bisa cari di Google :D**

**Umm... karena author gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi langsung baca ya!**

**Pairing: Tsubasa U. & Manabe A.**

**Genre: Romance, School Life**

**Disclaimer: Natsumi Ando**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, Typos, alur kacau, jelek, abal, dll**

**.**

**.**

_**Saa, happy reading!**_

**.**

**.**

Ichiban Taisetsuna Hito (Orang Terpenting)

BUAGH! BUK!

Seorang gadis berambut ikal berwarna pirang itu membanting beberapa anak laki-laki dengan sangat keras dan kuat sekali. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Laki-laki yang dia banting tadi mengalami luka-luka dan cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari bibir mereka.

Perempuan ikal itu menyeka keringatnya. "Siapapun yang mau berantem denganku, ayo ke sini! Kulayani sampai beres!" seru perempuan itu sambil berjalan ke arah para lelaki yang babak belur tadi. Lalu memberikan tinju terakhirnya kepada para lelaki itu.

"Tsubasaaaa!" seru perempuan berambut lurus berwarna hitam menghampiri perempuan ikal yang adalah kakaknya.

"Ah, Arisa!" Perempuan ikal yang bernama Tsubasa itu membalas panggilan adiknya yang bernama Arisa yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Arisa sudah ada di hadapan Tsubasa. "Ada apa, Arisa?" tanya Tsubasa kepada adiknya. "Jangan berlari-lari seperti itu! Kamu baru sembuh dari sakitmu, 'kan? Kalau kamu berlari seperti itu, kamu bisa sakit lagi," kata Tsubasa dengan nada khawatir sambil menepuk pundak Arisa.

Arisa menggeleng. "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Tsubasa," katanya. Lalu, pandangannya beralih ke arah para lelaki yang sudah tepar karena dibanting dan ditinju Tsubasa. "Aaaaaah, kamu melakukannya lagi, Tsubasa!?" tanya Arisa sambil mendekat ke arah lelaki-lelaki itu.

"Iya," jawab Tsubasa santai sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Harusnya kamu jangan bertengkar lagi, Tsubasa. Nanti, Okaa-san marah lho, kalau beliau tahu kamu bertengkar lagi. Okaa-san 'kan sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak bertengkar lagi," nasihat Arisa sambil menatap Tsubasa.

"Habisnya, mereka menantangku untuk bertengkar. Ya sudah, kulayani permintaan tantangan itu sampai benar-benar beres," sahut Tsubasa sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Gadis berambut panjang lurus itu menggeleng sambil berdecak pelan. Kemudian, dia pun menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu, Tsubasa? Kalau kamu terus bertengkar dengan lelaki seperti ini, tidak ada laki-laki yang suka padamu dan kamu tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pacar," kata Arisa sambil berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang penampilannya saat ini berantakan sekali.

Tsubasa mendelik. Dia memalingkan mukanya sambil mendengus pelan. "Hmph, urusan untuk mencari pacar, masih terlalu cepat untuk dipikirkan saat ini. Itu 'kan bisa dipikirkan nanti-nanti," ketus kakak Arisa.

"Terserah kau saja, deh!" tukas Arisa sambil beranjak pergi dari situ. "Nih, makan siang untukmu! Makan tuh, sama teman-teman segeng kamu!" katanya sambil memberikan seplastik makan siang untuk kakaknya dengan kasar. Lalu, dia pun segera berjalan pergi dari tempat Tsubasa berdiri.

**:Ichiban Taisetsuna Hito:**

"Hei, Tsubasa-chi!" bisik Takeru, teman satu geng Tsubasa.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Tsubasa sambil melirik Takeru, lalu memasukkan sesendok nasi dengan ikan salmon ke mulutnya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kamu disuruh ke lapangan yang ada di SMA-nya Arisa-chan," bisik Takeru lagi. "Disuruh sama Akira-san," lanjutnya lagi.

"Akira-san? Manabe Akira?" tanya Tsubasa sambil menatap Takeru. Takeru mengangguk.

"Iya. Katanya, disuruh datang ke sana, sendirian," jawab Takeru. "Sebenarnya, aku juga pengin ikut, tapi tidak dibolehkan sama Akira-san," lanjut Takeru dengan nada lesu.

"Manabe Akira yang dari kelas Arisa itu?" tanya Tsubasa lagi. Takeru mengangguk kencang, meyakinkan sahabatnya itu. Tsubasa hanya ber-oh-ria, lalu melanjutkan memakan makan siangnya yang tadi diberikan oleh Arisa.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Tsubasa bergetar, pertanda ada SMS. Tsubasa menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku seragamnya, lalu membaca SMS itu.

_From: Arisa Sonoda_

_To: Tsubasa Uehara_

_Tsubasa, pulang sekolah nanti, kamu datang ke lapangan belakang sekolahku sendirian, ya. Disuruh Manabe. _

"Oh, dari Arisa," gumam Tsubasa. Dia meletakkan sumpit yang dia pegang dari tadi di kotak bento-nya dan segera membalas SMS adik kembarnya itu.

_From: Tsubasa Uehara_

_From: Arisa Sonoda_

_Iya, aku sudah tahu. Tadi, baru dikasih tahu sama Takeru, sahabatku._

KLIK! Tsubasa pun mengirim balasan SMS untuk Arisa. Setelah mengirim balasannya, Arisa tidak membalas SMS Tsubasa lagi. Akhirnya, Tsubasa melanjutkan memakan makan siangnya lagi.

**:Ichiban Taisetsuna Hito:**

TENG! TENG!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seluruh murid di sekolah Tsubasa berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan hati gembira. Tsubasa dan teman-teman satu gengnya juga keluar dari kelasnya dengan tampang biasa saja.

"Hei, Tsubasa-san! Mau jalan-jalan bareng kita, tidak?" tawar salah satu anggota geng Tsubasa.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan. Kalian tidak boleh ikut. Atau… kalian pulang sendiri saja dulu," tolak Tsubasa sambil berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya.

Sesampainya di lapangan belakang sekolah Arisa…

"Mana si Manabe itu? Kok tidak kelihatan? Apa dia belum datang?" tanya Tsubasa sambil meletakkan tasnya di pinggir pagar besi lapangan. Dia pun meregangkan kedua tangannya, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Kretek'. Rupanya, Tsubasa sudah bersiap-siap mau bertengkar dengan Manabe.

"Hai, Tsubasa," sapa seseorang dari belakang Tsubasa.

Tsubasa menengok ke belakangnya. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut tajam-tajam dan seragamnya berantakan itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Terlihat garang sekali. "Ma-Manabe…," gumam Tsubasa agak ketakutan melihat Manabe segarang itu.

"Ke-kenapa kamu memanggilku ke sini? Ada perlu apa, hah?" tanya Tsubasa kasar.

"Jangan kasar begitu. Aku hanya ingin…."

TBC

**Haaaaaai! Chapter 1 selesai! Gimana, bagus gak? Bagus gak? Kalau bagus, akan author lanjutkan. Kalau nggak bagus, author langsung hapus nih fanfic, meskipun author udah dapet ide untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya. *kejem banget sih...***

**Oh iya, di sini, sekolah Arisa dan sekolah Tsubasa nggak author sebutin, soalnya author lupa nama sekolahnya, jadi gak disebutin :P**

**Oke, kata penutup dari author adalah...**

**Review! (flame juga boleh :D)**


End file.
